homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Megan McCallister
Megan McCallister is Kevin's older sister. She is not as mean to him, she is quite protective of him, loves and cares for Kevin and is very worried about his safety, despite she insulted him. Megan is the younger sister of Buzz, and twin sister of Linnie. Home Alone Megan is first seen when Kevin asks Jeff to help him pack his suitcase, Megan goes on to say What was I supposed to do shake his hand and say congratulations your an idiot, he's completely helpless. Megan is next seen eating pizza and gets mad at Kevin along with the rest of the McCallister family when Kevin gets into a fight with Buzz over cheese pizza. The next morning as the McCallister's sleep in because of a power serge Megan is seen rushing to the airport with her family to catch the flight that they thought they had missed but made it on time. Megan then realizes that Kevin is missing and is worried about him. Megan then goes to her Uncle Rob's apartment with her dad and siblings while her mom waits to get a ride back to Chicago. Megan is later seen in her Uncle Rob's apartment watching a movie it's a wonderful life with her cousin's Tracey and Fuller. Megan then is looking confused and asks Buzz why he isn't worried about Kevin being home alone, this is saying that she is very worried and that she cares for her little brother. Megan then goes back home with her family on Christmas day and is very happy to see Kevin again. When Kevin tells the family he had gone shopping Megan is happy to hear that. She is not seen throughout the rest of the film after this. Home Alone 2: Lost In New York Megan doesn't really interact to often with Kevin like she did in the first film. She is first seen packing for the trip to Miami Florida. Next seen at the family meeting over Buzz and Kevin's fight, she is heard clapping for Buzz for apologizing about the incident. When Kevin rants at the family that he isn't sorry for his actions, Megan is shown rolling her eyes. The next morning Megan is seen rushing to the airport to catch their flight which they catch. She is next seen handing people their luggage, she then realizes that Kevin is missing again and is worried about him. She is next seen in the Miami hotel watching a movie it's a wonderful life, she then is seen rushing with her family to go to New York once they find out that Kevin is there. At the end she is seen opening her presents in the Plaza Hotel and is heard clapping for Kevin for getting lost in New York and making them be in a nice beautiful hotel with a truckload of presents. Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House Megan's parents have divorced now living with her mom, Buzz, and Kevin. Megan is first seen getting ready to rehearse for a play. Enemies Harry Lime Marv Merchants Vera Gallery Megan-1.jpeg|Megan worries about Kevin being left behind. Megan Mccalister.jpeg| 18639-8695.gif|Megan in "Home Alone 2." Megan.png|Megan in "Home Alone 4." Home alone 4.png|Megan and Buzz sitting on Kevin in "Home Alone 4" Megan and Buzz.png Megan and Buzz 2.png Home Alone 4 Megan Buzz Kevin.jpg Chelsea Russo as Megan 2.jpg Chelsea Russo as Megan.jpg Chelsea Russo as Megan 4.jpg Chelsea Russo as Megan 3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:McCallisters Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Sisters Category:Family Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Category:Heroes